Broke and In Love An Akatsuki Love Story
by SneakingFox101
Summary: Broke and unemployed, Sakura gets taken in by the Akatsuki, a gang that roams Konoha City. Getting used to the guys, she begins to get comfortable and more free around them. Sasori starts to get feelings for her, but will she ever return them? Or will she fall in love with someone else?


It was colder than it usually was this time tonight. The brown and red leaves were beginning to fall off the trees that lined the streets, giving the town a special glow.

But the people that walked the sidewalks didn't notice the hunched figure sitting next to the doors of a popular bar, trying to absorb the heat that centered inside.

An old blanket did little to protect her from the biting cold. She couldn't feel her hands anymore, but it's not like they mattered. Her hair was matted with what she believes to be frost, and her face was frozen.

At times like this, she liked to listen to the joy and laughter that came from inside. Remembering when she used to come here all the time with her friends a few years ago always brought her a warm feeling the weather could not provide.

She's watched people, too. Some walk by holding hands, some arguing with each other, some laughing. One time, a man proposed to his girlfriend in front of the doors, and everyone cheered and clapped. When they walked by, she said, "Congratulations," and was thanked nicely.

She has been living out of a home for a few months now. Her boyfriend left, not telling her where he went, and soon she went broke and lost her apartment. She was never the type to bother her friends for help, so she simply disappeared. She was recognized a few times, but she claimed she didn't know some of her best friends.

But now, sitting on the pavement on a crisp November evening, she realized she _did_ need help. She hasn't eaten in days, and if she doesn't act quick, she could freeze to death. She's tried walking into the bar for some warmth, but she's been exited by security, who claimed she was "bothering the customers".

Biting her lip, she looked up into the street lights across the road. The stars were bright tonight, she noticed. Noises of men chatting and laughing could be heard from down the sidewalk, but she didn't take much interest.

Even though it was freezing, and she was suffering, it _was_ beautiful out. You could see some early Christmas lights lining some small shops, and cartoon turkeys lining others. It reminded her of the holidays, and how fun it was for her as a child, and that made her feel warm.

But then a voice broke through her mind, and she started, looking over to the group of men she heard earlier.

"Hello," a man with red hair smiled. His coat was a black leather, marking him as a man of mystery. "You look a cold."

"I am cold," she responded, licking her lips and looking about the bodies in front of her. They all looked to be the same age.

Another man spoke this time, one with a long black pony tail that fell against his neck. "Would you like to join us for a drink? It's on us."

_Let's see, _she thought, _there's five of them. They look a bit older… Ug, I can't take them. What do I do? _

Panicking, she choked, "No, thanks."

The redhead kneeled down in front of her, being of eye level. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed something stranger to her inside his brown eyes. He held out his hand for her to take. "Okay, I know we don't look like the people to trust, but you look like you're hungry. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to help."

She doesn't know what it was to make her take his hand, but she did, and he pulled her off the ground. He wasn't that much taller than her, but the rest were. He pulled the blanket off her shoulders, and folded it up and held in on his arm, like a butler with a guest's coat. She smiled.

"My name is Sasori. This is Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi."

"I'm Sakura."

"That's a beautiful name, Sakura." He smiled at her, and motioned for her to lead them through the doors inside. She moved over and grabbed the door handle.

The were seated to a booth in the back of the small bar and restaurant. She was sat in the middle of Sasori and Deidara. Looking around the table, she could study the features of the men. They all wore a black leather coat, she noticed, and they had a red cloud symbol on the back of them.

She guessed they were part of a gang of some kind, but she didn't ask questions. They all took notice of her, too. How her long pink hair went past her shoulders, and how her emerald eyes glistened in the yellow light hanging over the table. They knew she was beautiful.

"So, tell us about yourself, Sakura. Why were you sitting out there?" Sasori asked, not too demanding, but soft enough to make her comfortable. She looked at her hands that held each other on the table top.

"I lost my house about three months ago," She tried not to sound so desperate or whiney, "My boyfriend left me on my own, and I didn't have enough to pay rent."

"That's a douche move," remarked Hidan, leaning on his elbows. "Where is the jerk now?"

"That's the thing… I don't know." Sakura mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear, "He disappeared. I have no idea where he could be."

Deidara spoke up this time, "He probably got drunk, slept with a whore, and passed out naked on the side of the road. S' probably with some Mexican whore now."

"Deidara," Itachi snapped, looking at him sternly, "Stop."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't care about the asshole anymore." She leaned back against the cushioned seat, and looked over at the only one who hasn't spoken yet. He looked distracted, until he noticed she was looking at him, then he blushed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

Before she could say anything to Tobi, their waitress came up to the table, giving them the drinks they ordered before. The men got beers while she had a strawberry margarita. After receiving surprised and amused looks from the others, she grinned and said, "This used to be my favorite. I'm a heavy drinker; I can handle it."

"Heavy drinker?" Hidan's eyes sparked, "That's fucking hot."

And for the first time in three months, Sakura Haruno laughed. Her laughter did seem to put smiles on the rest's faces.

And when Sasori smiled, he noticed something different other than her jaw dropping beauty.


End file.
